ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All-New Pepper Ann
The All-New Pepper Ann is to be an upcoming reboot of the original 1997 classic Pepper Ann, starring the voice talents from Kathleen Wilhoite, Brenda Chapman, Danny Cooksey, Clea Lewis, Jeff Bennett, April Winchell, Rachael Leigh Cook, Pamela Adlon, Jim Cummings (taken over 1 character from the late Paul Gleason respectively), Maurice LaMarche (taken over 1 character from the late Don Adams respectively), Anne Hathaway, Kath Soucie, Tress MacNeille (replacing the late Paddi Edwards respectively), Cree Summer, Susan Tolsky, Tino Insana, Lauren Tom, Jenna Von Oy, Kathy Najimy, Candi Milo, Kurtwood Smith, Julia Sweeney, Don Lake, Karen Duffy, Alecia Moore (Pink) (replacing the late Brittany Murphy respectively), Tara Strong, Meredith Scot Lynn, Thomas F. Wilson and Kevin Michael Richardson (replacing the late James Avery respectively). The reboot will also pick up where Disney's theatrically released 2002 animated teen film Pepper Ann's 1st Movie ''left off. It is set to air on both Disney Channel and Disney XD on March 19, 2019. Voice Cast Members * Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann Pearson (respective voice) * Brenda Chapman as Maryann * Danny Cooksey as Milo Kamalani (respective voice) * Clea Lewis as Nicky Little (respective voice) * Rachael Leigh Cook as Julianne * Jeff Bennett as Dieter Liederhosen, Craig Bean, Grandpa Leo Lilly and Ned Diggity (respective voices) * April Winchell as Lydia Pearson, Sherrie Spleen, Milicent the Militant, Grandma Lillian Lilly and Abriola Stark (respective voices) * Pamela Adlon as Margaret Rose "Moose" Pearson and Shawn LeSandre (respective voices) * Jim Cummings as Roland Carter and Superintendent Radcliffe (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Paul Gleason respectively) * Maurice LaMarche as Chuck Pearson and Herbert Hickey (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Don Adams respectively) * Kath Soucie as Cissy Rooney * Anne Hathaway as Gina and Tina (respective voices) * Tress MacNeille as Vera Groober-Schwartz (voice, replacing the late Paddi Edwards respectively) * Cree Summer as Tessa and Vanessa James (respective voices) * Susan Tolsky as Janie Diggity (respective voice) * Daran Norris as Jojo Diggity (voice, replacing the late Tino Insana respectively) * Lauren Tom as Alice Kane (respective voice) * Jenna Von Oy as Trinket St. Blaire (respective voice) * Kathy Najimy as Coach Doogan and Margot LeSandre (respective voices) * Candi Milo as Constance Goldman and Rose (respective voices) * Kurtwood Smith as Mr. Reason (respective voice) * Julia Sweeney as Carlotta Sneed (respective voice) * Don Lake as Sherman Finky (respective voice) * Karen Duffy as Sketch (respective voice) * Alecia Moore (Pink) as Tank (voice, replacing the late Brittany Murphy respectively) * Tara Strong as Brenda Jefferson (voice) * Meredith Scot Lynn as Poison (respective voice) * Hattie Winston as Bernice Johnson (voice, replacing the late Isabel Sanford respectively) * Thomas F. Wilson as Coach Bronson (respective voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Boris Clapper (voice, replacing the late James Avery respectively) Trivia Notice * The characters from the original classic ''Pepper Ann will have their original classic Film Roman designs from 1997. * The show will be produced by Disney Television Animation and Disney Channel Originals, as well as Film Roman Productions and Mandeville Films. * The new Pepper Ann ''reboot will include and borrow some elements from the Nickelodeon show ''ChalkZone. * Tress MacNeille is to be the 2nd voice for Vera Groober-Schwartz, replacing the late Paddi Edwards respectively. * Hattie Winston is to be the 2nd voice for Bernice Johnson, replacing the late Isabel Sanford respectively) * Maurice LaMarche, who voices Chuck Pearson in the series, is to be the 2nd voice for Herbert Hickey, replacing the late Don Adams respectively. * Jim Cummings, who voices Roland Carter in the series, is to be the 2nd voice for Superintendent Radcliffe, replacing the late Paul Gleason respectively. * Alecia Moore (Pink) is to be the 2nd voice for Tank, replacing the late Brittany Murphy respectively. * Kevin Michael Richardson is to be the 2nd voice for Boris Clapper, replacing the late James Avery respectively. * Darran Norris is to be the 2nd voice for Jojo Diggity, replacing the late Tino Insana respectively. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Voice Cast Member Death Notices and Replacements Over the past years,7 talented voice cast members of the original classic Pepper Ann have passed away, for example: Paddi Edwards, the 1st and original voice for Vera Groober-Schwartz, passed away from complications of respiratory failure at the age of 67 back on Monday, October 18, 1999 (Tress MacNeille replaces her in this reboot), Isabel Sanford, the 1st and original voice for Bernice Johnson, passed away from natural causes at the age of 86 back on July 9, 2004 (Hattie Winston replaces her in this reboot), Don Adams, the 1st and original voice for Herbert Hickey, passed away from lymphoma at the age of 82 back on September 25, 2005 (Maurice LaMarche replaces him in this reboot), Paul Gleason, the 1st and original voice for Superintendent Radcliffe, passed away from lung cancer complications at the age of 67 back on May 27, 2006 (Jim Cummings replaces him in this reboot), Brittany Murphy, the 1st and original voice for Tank, passed away from pneumonia and anemia at the age of 32 back on December 20, 2009 (Alecia Moore (Pink) replaces her in this reboot, ever since she voiced Gloria in Happy Feet Two and Happy Feet Three), James Avery, the 1st and original voice for Boris Clapper, passed away from complications from open heart surgery at the age of 68 back on December 31, 2013 (Kevin Michael Richardson replaces him in this reboot) and Tino Insana, the 1st and original voice for Jojo Diggity, passed away from Category:Reboots Category:Pepper Ann Category:Reboot Category:Disney Channel shows